<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look After You by TUA (IAMS)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876117">Look After You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMS/pseuds/TUA'>TUA (IAMS)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protectiveness, The Hargreeves reacting to The Handler being a Creep, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMS/pseuds/TUA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Individual one shots of the siblings each reacting to The Handlers Creepy behavior towards their technically very underage brother plus one where all six siblings react simultaneously and Five realizes how much they care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“So this is where you used to work?” Allison takes a gander at the place-it’s not much, if she’s being honest. She was expecting something more futuristic, perhaps? Truly, she’s not sure what she thought this <em>almighty</em> Temps Commission place would look like-but she knows her expectations, whatever they might have been, have not been met, by any stretch of the imagination. ‘The keepers of space and time huh’, Allison thinks to herself, unimpressed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” Five answers distractedly, digging through a cabinet of files for what they need. He peaks up for a moment and shoots her a look. “Either help me or stand lookout, but stop gawking, would you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Allison rolls her eyes. She’s about to tell him to shove it when the click of heels headed right their way gives her pause. “Oh shit.” she mutters. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five glares at the door. “Get behind me.” he says, already moving to cover her before Allison can so much as ask ‘who’. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well isn’t this a <em>fun</em> little surprise?” The Handler-as per usual-looks immaculate in a tight pencil skirt and a matching blazer with wide shoulders and horizontal stripes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five stands up straighter, hides the file in his hand under the back of his uniform jacket subtly. “Thought I’d drop by.” he does that fake too wide grin of his-the one where he presses his lips into a too thin line. “For old times sake.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Handler clearly doesn’t buy a word coming out of his mouth. She takes several steps forward, closing the gap between them with relative ease. “Is that so?” she reaches out, her fingertips caressing Fives cheek and Allison is so sure he’s going to slap her hand away or maybe even remove the limb itself, but her brother goes noticeably rigid instead. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Handler lets her fingers travel downward, all the way to his adams apple, and she purses her cherry red lips together. “Puberty really is doing wonders for you, isn’t it?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s to both Five and The Handlers shock when Allison suddenly grabs Five by the shoulder and shoves him behind her, putting herself between the two. “I heard a rumor you <em>shut</em> your damn mouth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Handlers mouth snaps shut with a resounding <em>clack </em>and her eyes go comically wide with anger. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five takes Allisons hand and from one second to the next they’re gone. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They land in the middle of their kitchen and Allison has to take a moment to get her nausea under control. Five shakes his head in disbelief. “Allison, what the hell was that?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Allison furrows her brows at him. “What do you mean?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was trying to get information out of her, why would you-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That bitch was being a complete <em>creep</em>, Five! Did you seriously expect me to stand there in silence and let some stranger grope and make goo goo eyes at you?” Allison scoffs. “No way in hell would I let that shit slide.” she leans down to get a good look at Five, her face morphing from anger to something akin to sympathy. “Are you ok?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five blinks at her like she’s grown a whole other head, tilts his head in confusion and everything. “What?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said, ‘are you ok?’...” Allison repeats, slowly this time. It suddenly occurs to her that maybe her brother hasn’t heard those words in well over five decades...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five clears his throat, “Um, yeah, yes, yes I’m...fine.” and folds his arms across his chest and hunches inward a little. “Thank you. For...you know. All that.” he waves a hand in the air vaguely. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Allison pulls him into a very unexpected hug-it’s a quick, no fuss type of hug, the kind where if you blinked you might miss it. “Alright,” Allison steps back. “Let’s take a look at that file you stole ya little gremlin.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right.” Five tries to hide the small smile threatening to break out on his face but doesn’t do a very good job of it, even as he clears the kitchen table in order to spread the contents of the file down on it. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It’s the way she <em>looks</em> at Five, Diego thinks with open disgust-there’s just something not right about it. It makes him uncomfortable and he doesn’t realize why until The Handler leans in real close and boops Five on the nose with a gloved finger. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five takes a step back, more annoyed than bothered at this point. “We had a deal.” he bites out sharply. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Handler shrugs elegantly and waves a hand in the air. “I recall an offer to seal the deal with a <em>kiss</em>, but you’ve always been so stubborn-” The dagger flung exactly two centimeters to the left of her face is enough to silence her abruptly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five blinks at the weapon now embedded in the wall behind her, equal parts surprised and confused. “Diego, what-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>That</em> was a warning shot.” Diego interrupts, bringing a second dagger into view. “Next one I’m aiming at your jugular. And I don’t miss, lady.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Handler scoffs, “Deal’s off.” and then she’s gone, disappearing into space and time to fuck all knows where, before Five can utter another word. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn it!” Five rounds Diego, pissed. “What made you possibly think that pulling a stupid stunt like that was a good idea?!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Diego curses under his breath. “Shoulda’ just stabbed the bitch while I had the chance.” he laments. “Next time.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five stares at him incredulously. “What ‘next time’? There is no next time! I knew I should have just gone on my own.” he rubs at his temples in frustration. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dude, I don’t know what sexually charged relationship you two might’ve had when you were in your fifties or whatever but you’re in the body of a twelve year old right now-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Thirteen</em>.” Five retorts quickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ok?” Diego gives him a look. “As if that’s any better? That’s a whole grown ass adult trying to get into your thirteen year old shorts, Five. I don’t care if that <em>was</em> your relationship with her before, it’s not ok now-” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, I didn’t like it back then either, it’s just what I had to do to survive.” Five blurts out, folding his arms across his chest defensively. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You-” Diego pauses, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five clears his throat. “Just forget it, alright? We need to come up with a new plan and fast.” He takes advantage of Diego’s speechlessness to change the subject entirely; Luther and Vanya join the duo a few moments later and Five manages to reel them into helping him come up with another ploy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two days later Diego drags his knife clean across The Handlers’ throat; her blood sprays all over the place, her expression one of shock even as the light in her eyes goes dim. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five, who’s half sprawled across the room, wraps an arm around his side and slowly gathers himself enough to stand. He limps to where his brother is standing over the body of his former employer and finds his eyes glued to her dead ones. “That was...” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Justice served, in my book.” Diego finishes, sheathing his dagger with a huffed breath. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Messy</em>.” Five grimaces. “We should go look for the others. They might need our help.” he says, but doesn’t make to go. There’s something building in his chest and he can’t really pinpoint what it is, only that it aches in a way that no amount of stitches could fix. It takes some effort, but he crouches down to get a better look at The Handler. “She’s really dead.” he mutters in disbelief. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As a doornail.” Diego confirms. It’s quiet for a long moment. Diego starts getting antsy. “Hey, you gonna’ be ok?” He reaches out to touch Fives shoulder and snap him out of it. He’s not expecting the full body flinch that is Fives reaction to his touch. “Five?” Diego practically falls to his knees in front of his brother, blocking his view of The Handler. “Hey, look at me. She’s gone. It’s over.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five blinks up at him, expression distant. “Yeah?” he asks numbly, voice cracking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” Diego repeats, his concern growing. “<em>Jesus Five</em>, c’mere.” he opens his arms and waits patiently for Five to respond. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Five stares at the invitation and he wants to brush it off and stand up straight and tell Diego to stop fooling around-they still have shit to do-but he finds that instead he ends up throwing himself into those open arms, gripping at the back of Diegos shirt desperately. The noises that involuntarily come out of him are almost <em>foreign</em> to Five, who honest to god can’t remember the last time he let himself cry like this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Diego holds him tightly. “I’ve got you.” he assures Five fiercely. “I’ve got you.” </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>